What I Go to School For
by greysfanhp
Summary: When Rosalie actually puts some effort in a school project it all backfires, why? Because nobody can boss her around. T for a bit of swearing. All vamp, pre Twilight.
1. Documentary?

**This is based on a real story. This happened to me last week. And to get the anger out I wrote a one-shot (possible two-shot)… hehe. I hope you like it.**

What I Go to School For

_Rosalie POV_

Boring, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, uninspiring.

No word in the English language could wrap itself around the torture, both mental and physical, this 'class' brought to me, and probably to every pupil that was forced to sit two straight hours DAILY to listen to some conservative, small minded and ultra religious talking about drugs and sex… of all topics.

Maybe Spanish could do a better job… fastidioso, cansado, pesado, interminable, tedioso. Nope, not even Spanish could describe it. French? I held my doubts. German, yeah right…

"That's why sexual abstinence is the best option for young people such as yourselves. Just imagine the risks, pregnancy, STD's to mention a few. And condoms don't guarantee a 100% efficiency." Mrs. Strait said, her eyes bulging with enthusiasm, accentuating to lines on her forehead. Her nasal voice made it even more intolerable if possible. "My advice to you, the next generation, is to wait until you're married."

I rolled my eyes, this was bordering the ridiculous; last time I checked we lived in the twenty first century not the fifteenth. I raised my hand and stared innocently at Mrs. Strait, imitating Alice's irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Miss Hale, do you have a doubt?" She asked me, hushing the intrigued classroom who had never seen me take enough interest in a class to ask anything.

"Yes, Mrs. Strait, I do – What if I never get married?" I asked her, my voice filled with panic. The classroom burst out laughing at my sincerity.

"How could a beautiful girl like you think that? I'm sure you'll get married, that's nonsense." She replied condescendingly, I ignored the way she said I was simply 'beautiful' and turned to look at Jessica Stanley. "I wasn't talking particularly about me…"

Jessica's face turned tomato red, actually, scarlet red. My lips threatened with breaking into a full smile, but with all the self control I could muster I managed to remain nonchalant. Mrs. Strait narrowed her eyes down at me with her best intimidating look. I did the same. The tall woman took a deep breath to prevent from feinting. This time I couldn't help but smile in victory. Nobody could ever beat me in a death glare.

Reluctantly she turned around, resent still present in her eyes. Why did she get so worked up about it? People got weirder with time. "We've got a project for Monday," everybody groaned. "It's in pairs, and its movie maker project on drugs."

Drugs? Hadn't we spent TWO hours talking about sexual abstinence? Great… who was I going to pair up with? No one in my family shared the class with me. I looked back up to the teacher and saw she was assigning the pairs. I had no care to listen at the rambling so I zoned off until I heard my name being called.

"Hale and Cruz." She called out. Who the hell was Cruz? "You've got until the bell rings to organise everything." Mrs. Strait said as my classmates moved around to meet their team. A skinny girl walked up to my table, her face fearful. She was normal, even by human standards and smelled just as normal. Well, at least blood wouldn't be an issue.

"Hi, I'm Danny." She said with a smile, I didn't return the gesture. She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't in the mood to socialize.

"Rosalie."

"So how are we going to do this? Your place or my place?" She asked me. I considered the options. Her place would mean talking with her mother, and standing the stench of a human house, not counting the fact Esme would love to have an excuse to use her new kitchen.

"I guess my house after school; I'll give you a ride." I answered; my tone bored and monotone. The bell rang and I picked my blank notebooks as I got up. I didn't say goodbye and instead left at the fastest speed I could go without raising suspicion.

It was lunch so I sat on our usual table waiting for my brothers to arrive. Alice was the first to appear.

"You just had to say that, didn't you? As if marriage has ever got in the way…" She said with a smirk.

"Maybe that'll put her in her place, her thoughts are tiresome." Edward said as he sat down.

"What did you do, babe?" Emmett asked as he rapped his arms around me.

"Nothing interesting – just annoyed an annoying human." I answered.

"Well your project with Danny is going to be awesome." Alice clapped in enthusiasm. "It's going to be all dark humour and all, so you should look forward to this afternoon."

"You're bringing a human to the house? I guess hell just froze over." Jasper said in amusement, Alice's good mood was getting to him.

"Well, Esme's got it all covered. And me and Jazz are going to Port Angeles to get a new jumper for him."

"Can I come with you? I need new music sheets." Edward asked, Alice nodded.

"Well I'm going hunting, bear season is going to start soon and I need to warm up." Emmett said with the childish grin I loved so much on him.

"So you're all going to leave me rot alone with the human?" I asked with a slight smile, my Machiavellian mind already thinking up ways to annoy my partner.

"Don't even think about it, Rose. Esme's going to be right there." Alice warned. I sighed in defeat, this was going to be… boring, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, uninspiring. You pick the adjective.

"I think repetitive would be the correct." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Jazz, wanna come with me to get Rosalie's car?" Alice asked, smiling wider than usual. Jasper picked up the innuendo. Why did they get to have all the fun? I sighed and let Emmett trail my neck with kisses that sent shivers down my spine. I enjoyed the feeling despite I wanted to do so much more with him. I looked into his topaz eyes and saw he was thinking along the same lines as me. What a shame… we would have to wait longer than usual because I had to entertain a human with tedious work. I hadn't had a conversation with the girl and I already found myself irritated by her.

* * *

The last bell rang indicating we had a full sixteen hours before we were forced to sit silently again listing to a under qualified adult talk about a subject we could find better explained in Wikipedia. Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist breaking my train of thought. And honestly, momentarily stunning me. We walked slowly through the hall filled with students trying to leave the building as fast as they could.

"The guys are giving me a lift." He said as he played with a loose strand of my hair and rested his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to kiss him on the lips. We pulled apart as Jasper honked in the car enthusiastically. Alice had defiantly got her way with him.

"Get a room for you and your gal!" He yelled. With another short kissed he ran graciously to the Volvo. "Love you babe!"

"What? Since when am I a gallant pig?" I asked sarcastically. Emmett ignored it and blew me I kiss, I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head as they zoomed away. I sighed missing his touch. _Get a grip Rosalie, you're at school._ I reprimanded myself.

I carried on walking towards my car as I heard Danny's even footsteps running towards me. When we reached the M3 she whistled in appreciation.

"That's one hell of a car." She muttered. This comment made me soften my point of view of her slightly.

"Finally somebody who can appreciate a BMW." I said with a smirk as I jumped in, the hood was down. Danny opened the door and got in.

"What about your family?" She asked. "Don't they like cars too?"

"Well, Alice has got a fetish for Italian sport cars. Emmett won't like anything that isn't big, bulky and well, macho. Jasper only likes bikes and Carlisle refuses to buy a car that isn't European." I turned the car on and smiled at the familiar roar. I was so euphoric I almost forgot about the human sitting beside me, AC/DC could have that effect especially when my foot was pressing the gas pedal all the way down.

"What about Edward?" She asked me trying to make small talk.

"The Volvo lover? His taste in cars is just as bad as when I met him." I replied. "Want to experience coolest drift ever?" I asked Danny, mostly out of manners because I'd do it whether she liked it or not. I saw her nod in my peripheral vision just as I shifted gears. The car turned violently but just enough to leave us facing the dirt road that lead home. This was just too easy.

"Damn." I heard Danny swear under her breath. I smirked and hit the pedal again. We reached the house in less than five minutes. The garage door was open by the time I reached it. I turned the car off and I hopped out.

I turned to look at my guest but she was a tad distracted contemplating with awe all the cars surrounding us. I rolled my eyes; she still had a lot to live and see.

"Is that a Mc Lauren?" She yelled. I winced in annoyance. Was there really need to shout? No.

"It's my fathers' car." I said coldly as I walked towards the door that led into the house. Danny followed suit although I was sure she'd rather stay staring at the cars. When I opened the door a foul smell entered my nostrils.

"What died in here?" I asked low enough to go unnoticed by the human.

"Don't be rude, Rose." Esme reprimanded as she walked in. She gave me a warm welcoming hug and then one to Danny. "Dinners almost ready, girls. Why don't you two go wash up?"

"It smells delicious Mrs. Cullen." Danny said.

"I hope it's as good as it smells, and call me Esme." My mother answered kindly, I rolled my eyes, if it tasted like it smelled it was going to be crap.

"I'm not hungry, mum." I muttered.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She said slyly. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." As she walked away she muttered, "Be kind to her, she looks terrified."Her voice was amused but the threat was still there.

"Does not." I whispered back. "My room's this way." I told the girl.

We walked up the staircase and into my room. It was sombre peach with dark wooden planks; my bed had ruby red satin covers with feather pillows. The room was messy, mostly because of Emmett and his complete disregard for order and Esme's reluctance to clean it because of a bad experience a few years ago, that included pink fluffy cuffs a whip and a Wonder Woman costume.

"Your room and your house, is so… cool." She told me as.

"Well Esme designed everything. Literally." I replied. I put my bag on the table and turned my computer on. "The bathrooms right there if you need it." I motioned with my head. She nodded and walked in. I heard a small gasp when she turned the light on.

Five minutes later Danny walked out looking much more relaxed. "So how do you want to do the video?" She asked me.

"Well its movie maker… and music videos are just so easy to make. So why don't we just pick a song and let the video explain itself?" I suggested absently as I caught my reflection on one of the mirrors.

"That's great, everybody at lunch said they were going to do it like a documentary." She told me. "This way ours will be different. Wait… did she give any specifications?"

I thought back for a moment. "No."

"Dinners ready!" Esme yelled.

"Do I _have_ to go downstairs?" I whined under my breath.

"Don't be rude!" Esme chastised. I huffed and got up; Danny followed my lead to the diner. The house wreaked, I actually had to stop breathing.

"I made _enchiladas de mole_ and _chiles rellenos._" Esme said with a proud smile. When did she learn how to make Mexican food?

"Awesome! They're my favourite."Danny exclaimed, my mothers eyes glinted with joy. If this made her happy, I guess I would just have to suck it up.

"I knew it, Cruz…" Esme whispered.

"Do you want me to help you with something?" Danny asked kindly.

"Yes, you can sit down and eat." Esme ordered as she brought to big platters of goo which she piled onto Danny's plate. She was actually going to eat that? It looked… gag.

Danny took a bite and closed her eyes apparently thrilled with the taste. Esme of course was ecstatic.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Esme said.

"Well there is much to say. My parents are Mexican and well that's about it." Danny answered shrugging.

"Do we really have to make small talk?" I whined under my breath, Esme rolled her eyes and ignored my comment.

"What do you have to do in your project?" She asked. She already knew… why go over it again? I let Danny answer and Esme have her fun.

Thirty slow gruelling minutes later Danny finished eating. I was quite surprised with the quantity of food that could fit inside a fist sized organ, I guess Carlisle was right. Humans could be interesting to look at.

We went back upstairs and started working. Well, _I_ started working. Danny just suggested a few things and then remained silent. As I expected, in hour we had finished.

"We'll give it to her tomorrow." I said; my voice flat not changing in tone. "I'll give you a ride to your house."

"Thanks."

She picked up her things and put them all in her small bag. I stood up waiting impatiently.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The ride to her house was silent.

* * *

I sat on Emmetts' lap watching time pass on the great grandfather clock that sat on the corner. I listened intently to each tic; wondering what would happen if it suddenly stopped working. Could I finally have a moment to myself without worrying if time will take it away or not? Even though I was immortal, I wasn't free from all the damage only time could make and heal.

Emmett kissed me gently on the neck. I leaned backwards onto his hard chest and ran my hand through his hair. It was time to waste more time and go to school.

We both stood up silently changing our outfits. I put on some skinny jeans and a pair of golden Jimmy Choo's. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You okay, babe? Want to ditch school with me?" He asked me softly.

"I'd love to but I've got to hand in my project." I answered.

"Since when do you care about a project?" He asked me with a chuckle as he put a white shirt on.

"I don't know… I guess I actually liked this one."

"_And_ you did it with a human!" He said mockingly, I hit him on the head. "There's nothing wrong with that babe! Seriously!"

By know Emmett was laughing. So was Edward in his room, and Alice.

"What's so freaking funny?" I yelled, my tolerance quickly evaporating.

"Nothing, Rosalie." Alice said in her high pitched voice. "Were all just seriously impressed you didn't send Danny crying home."

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"We all lost the bet, including me." Alice replied.

I turned to look at Emmett. "You made a bet about me?"

His childish grin was wiped off his face immediately, replaced by a worried frown. "Eh… yes?"

"You insensitive!" I screeched and ran out of the room grabbing my keys on my way to the garage. I passed Emmett's precious Jeep and keyed it. Emmett was right behind me.

"Babe! That's my Jeep!" He whined. "Thanks for the heads up guys!"

"Oh sorry… I guess I didn't think you'd mind." I said innocently.

"Carlisle! This is so unfair!"

Carlisle walked into the room shirtless with his arms crossed upon his white marble chest. His usually neat blonde hair was messy and he wore an old pair of jeans. It was moments like these were my father actually looked his age, twenty three. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was a freshman college student, not the father of six teenagers and head of an ER.

"Guys, I'm really tired and I only want to have a shower and rest. You two are both old enough to sort this out like the adults you are." He said quietly and walked back inside the house.

"Esme!" Emmett yelled. I smiled – if Carlisle was tired Esme didn't have eyes for anyone else but him.

"Your father is right, dear." She said from her room.

"Too bad Emmy-poo." I said laughing and jumped into my car.

"I'm gonna get even, it doesn't end here!" He yelled as I speed off.

"Good luck with that!"

I reached school in a matter of minutes due to my ruthless riding. I'd have to change the tires when I got back home.

I looked at myself in the mirror putting on some unnecessary make-up. Ten minutes went by until Edwards Volvo parked next to me. Emmett ignored me completely, immature…

"A hundred years later you notice he's immature." Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes and got out just as the bell rang. We all walked different directions to our classrooms.

I opened the door to "Health I" and sighed heavily, making it evident I was more than acquainted with everybody and that the thought of seeing their faces or hearing their voices was too much for me. I sat down on my chair and looked at Mrs. Strait, again making it more than evident that out of all the boring faces and voices hers was the one that tired me the most.

"Ms. Hale, you're late." She said her voice had the conscious superiority of a person too cocky and arrogant for their own good. I tilted my head to one side and covered my mouth with a hand.

"Upps." I said innocently.

She ignored my last comment and continued with her class. I leaned back on my chair and thought back. Why did I hate Mrs. Strait so much, and she too in return? Oh right… because I reminded her every chance I got how I was smarter, prettier and just plain better than her every occasion I had. Then add the fact I never made the slightest effort to work in the class she was out to get me.

"If you want to you can move together so you can carry talking about your documentary." She said in her intolerable nasal voice.

Wait… did she say documentary? FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK! That bitch changed it in the last minute! I turned to look at Danny; she held the same expression as me.

I stood up, USB in hand and walked towards the teacher.

"We finished." I said coldly.

"It's for Monday, and if I'm not insane it's Thursday."

One thing's for sure… she is insane. So maybe it wasn't Thursday.

"But considering that you of all people actually did it, I'll check it."

I gave her the USB and she connected it to her small laptop. Danny was standing next to me, her face worried. I didn't care – she was going to have to accept our project documentary or no documentary. And one thing was for sure, there was no way in hell I was doing it again.

"Where's the narration?" She asked.

"The song explains the video." I answered mechanically.

"I didn't ask for that. I asked for a documentary." She replied. DID NOT! Was my only thought.

"No, you asked for a video made with Movie Maker, you only asked for documentary right now." I replied, fire already flowing through my veins. Who did _she_ think she was to be all judgemental? Okay, maybe she was the teacher… but that wasn't an excuse!

"Really? Upps… too bad I'm grading it." She replied in the same voice I had used.

"You know what? Grade it like that, we're not changing it."

"Fine." She replied.

"Fine!"

Danny and I went back to our places.

"What do you think she'll do?" She asked me quietly.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care."

"But what if she fails us?"

"Like she's got the balls to do that." I scoffed. "And anyway if she dares to do anything of the sort, she won't know what hit her. And she'll find out what happens when you mess with a Cullen."

**So I split it in two. It's quite long. A review? Please? Or you shall feel the wrath of a Cullen (joking XD). I'll give a cyber biscuit to who ever guesses what happens with Rosalie and Danny, punishment wise. **


	2. Documentary My Ass!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, but until now nobody's won the cyber biscuit. But anyway, its sixteen pages long so I'm going to cut this chapter in two... hehe. I hope you like it and if you do leave a review, if you don't also leave a review why. XD Enough with my rambling…

Documentary My Ass!

_Rosalie POV_

I walked into the cafeteria my high heels clicked as all the faces of the male population turned to look my way. I heard at least eight sighs when I waved my hair L'Oreal style. I smirked, why didn't I do this more often? I turned to look at Emmett; his face was contorted in anger and jealousy. Oh that's why… well, it was his fault anyway.

I reached the table and frowned at Alice. "You just couldn't tell me she was going to get all hormonal on me, could you?"

"Sorry!" She squealed. "But I was bribed to silence!"

I turned to look at Emmett; his sheepish expression was enough to tell me he was the culprit.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at him. He turned around to face Edward ignoring me completely. "Fine. Alice, what did he give you?"

"Um… a pair of Blahnik Satin Blue Pumps." She answered smiling. Her pixielike face was miles away with the memory of her precious shoes.

"Your standards have lowered, Alice. I was willing to offer my,"

"What do you want? I'll give it to you! _Anything_!" She yelled with too much ferocity for someone her size. I knew she'd do anything for my Hermes Crocodile Birkin Bag.

"Well… as you're so desperate I'll reconsider." I said with a smile. Emmett was gawking now, he knew he had no chance against that bag, I mean it had 10 carats of white diamonds incrusted to it. But I wasn't so attached to it as I was to my Chanel "Diamond Forever". Anything could happen to my other bags except that one. "Well, first of all I want a constant update on that woman's planes. Second, ruin the world cup for Emmett. That's all for now."

"Okay, okay. Let me just think for a second." She said as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"I've got to go!" Emmett yelled as he covered his ears and ran at human speed out of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, I'll catch him later." Alice reassured me. "He won't believe it…"

"Why? Who's going to win?" Jasper asked as he leaned back on to his chair.

"Oh that's obvious, Jazz. Emmett's being yelling that they're going to be the first to loose."

School finished and Emmett was no where to be found. The coward was probably hiding from Alice. We rode home in silence; only Alice, Jasper and I were in the car; Edward had gone hunting. When we arrived Esme was waiting for us with a warm smile. Her long caramel curls where pulled up in a sloppy pony tale, and she had exchanged her usual skirt for some old jeans. She looked incredibly young to say the least…

"How was school?" She asked as she arranged some flowers.

"Boring, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, uninspiring." I answered as I swiftly sat on the chair. She ignored my last comment.

"And were would Emmett happen to be?"

"Hiding like a five year old." Jasper answered with a chuckle.

"What bet did he loose this time?" Esme asked with a hint of amusement.

"Loong story mum." I replied before anybody could say anything.

"Really? Well, lucky for you I have eternity." She prompted.

"Spit it out, Rose. She's going to find out sooner or later." Alice chirped from her closet. Easy for her to say…

"Nothing, only that that bitch,"

"Language." Esme warned in with the voice only a parent could pull off.

"Fine. That… woman… completely changed the assignment! And it's so unfair!" I said, well, whined.

"Then why don't you do it again?" Esme asked sternly.

"Yeah right. I already wasted an afternoon of my life; I am _soo_ not going to do it again!"

"You say that as if you only had a life expectancy of a few months." Esme scolded at my small exaggeration. "And anyway, what does all this have to do with Emmett?"

"That backstabbing little pixie accepted his bribe!" I yelled, suddenly I was on my feet walking from one end of the room to the other. I heard Esme sigh and pause her activity. I glanced at Jasper, thanks to me he was bouncing off all my anger.

"Alice! Get down here!" She yelled.

"What did _I_ do?" She screeched in her soprano voice. One scale higher and I swear she could break glass.

"Jeez… Alice, some off us don't want to loose our hearing." I muttered, as another wave of irritation filled me.

"Oh look who's talking about exaggeration! _I'm Rosalie Hale can somebody give me a mirror? OH. MY. GOD. Have you seen my hair today? It is GORGEOUS! I'm soo perfect I should have a word created to describe my godlike beauty!"_ Alice imitated. I narrowed my eyes. "Seriously, Rose. Get over yourself!"

"You talk like you're so freaking perfect!" I screeched back, fury boiling in me.

"Girls, girls!" Esme yelled. "Jasper, a little hand?"

A cool wave overtook my body and despite my attempts to rid it, I felt relaxed.

"Good god Jasper! Can you quit it with the manipulation? You're worse than Alice." I said my sentence loosing its edge thanks to the fact my voice had no strength whatsoever.

"What does that mean?" Alice yelled in that same ear piercing tone.

"Rosalie Hale shut your pie whole for a minute, same to you Alice." Esme reprimanded sternly, obviously all patience had been long lost. "First of all, both of you apologize to each other. You're family for Christ's sake!"

"Mum!" We whined.

"Now! Or I'm calling your father!" She warned. Neither of us said anything, not wanting to be the first to give in.

"Rose, you first since it was your comment that instigated this behaviour."

"What? That is so unfair! She was the one who started not me!" I yelled, stamping my foot in emphasis, the house shook and the windows threatened with breaking. I glanced at Alice, she held a victorious smile. I was about to throw myself on her to wipe the grin off her but my mothers cool arm restrained me from moving.

"Now." She ordered. Her voice was firm and I instantly knew that I either apologized or she was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Alice, sorry for stating that your high soprano voice is ear piercing… especially when you yell." I said through gritted teeth. Esme rolled her eyes but knew she wasn't going to get anything better out of me.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for acknowledging your vanity."She spat.

If I wasn't so pissed I would've laughed at the frustrated pout Alice wore, accompanied with her arms crossed she looked like an angry Tinkerbell… well, with jet-black hair of course.

"Now, Alice you know we have rules in this house, and among those are not accepting bribes." Esme said turning to my sister.

"But they were Manolo Blahnic's!" She squealed.

"Even if they were Prada – that is no excuse!"

"Sorry mum… so does that mean I won't get the bag?" Alice asked, she looked as if she were about to breakdown crying. It was an act, I saw straight through it, she had something up her arm.

"What bag?" Esme asked cautiously. That freaking IDIOT! Now_ I_ was going to get in trouble!

"Oh yeah… didn't I mention it? Rosalie offered me her Hermes Crocodile Birkin Bag… you know for a favour in exchange. It was… I guess the proper word would be BRIBE to counter act Emmett's and also spoil the World Cup for him."

"Rose, is this true?" Esme asked.

"Maybe." I said weakly, knowing I was in for it. My mother narrowed her eyes and despite my vampire strength I felt my knees tremble under me. "Okay, yes! But so what? Emmett's being insensitive and I wanted to get him back. What's so bad about that? An eye for an eye, right? Anyway, none of this would have happened if he hadn't bribed Alice to silence. Because of that, I was so unprepared for _Health_ _Class_. And anyway if Alice hadn't accepted it we would all be happy! So it's all her fault!" I said in one long rant while pointing my finger accusingly at the pixie.

"But if you weren't so stupidly arrogant you wouldn't be in World War 3 with Mrs. Strait." Alice countered. Then a devilish smile appeared on her delicate almost porcelain features. "You know, she's a nice person once you know her. I don't understand why you hate her so much? Her classes are really entertaining, if you weren't so arrogant then maybe you wouldn't have a failing grade." She finished in an innocent voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. This could seriously not be happening. Somebody said that Health Class was… entertaining? She could have said all blondes were bimbos and I would have been less offended.

I had learned, since a young age that in moments you were so angry you were actually speechless the best course of action was throwing whatever was in your hands to the perpetrator. But after quite a few decades of living with Alice, I had sadly found out it was useless and knowing that infuriated me more. So instead I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. Jasper was acting like a sponge again.

"Take it back." I ordered; my voice was low and threatening.

Esme stood there, not really knowing what to do next, or maybe deciding what our punishment would be if the argument got physical.

"No." Alice answered with the same ferocity.

"Take it back!"

"Or else what?" She taunted.

"Enough!" My father's strong voice cut in. Alice and I had being so immersed in our argument we hadn't notice him arrive. "Now, like civilized and educated people, explain why is it that you're fighting like life long enemies."

My father in all his godlike beauty stood in front of us with his arms crossed and a determined look in his eyes. His expression told me immediately he wasn't playing around. Alice and I mumbled half-heartedly everything that had happened. When we finished he ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Alice, you know you shouldn't accept bribes because this always ends being the result. And Rose, I hate to say this but I'm concerned how much turmoil one human can produce." He stopped to think, looking like a marble statue completely immobile and completely perfect. "Both of you know this argument is nonsense, right?"

We both nodded, not daring to look up.

"Then please think before you act like twelve year olds." He said.

"Sorry, Rose. You know I don't mean anything I said, right?" Alice offered shyly.

"Of course. Now can I leave?" I said really wanting to flee the scene but one look from my parents and I knew I was either going to swallow my pride and apologize or I was going to donate a considerable part of my closet to the nearest charity. I pondered on the second option briefly, thinking how I would recover all the lost pieces. "Fine. Alice, sorry."

"Rose, care to elaborate?" Carlisle ordered more than asked. I huffed in frustration.

"It wasn't all your fault… sorry for implying that." I whispered.

"Better…" Carlisle muttered and kissed Esme to hide his smile. "I need to speak with Emmett but in the meantime, Rose, could you accompany me to my office? There are some matters I need to discuss with you."

I was stunned. What did I do wrong? I apologized, right? What more did he want me to do? God this was so unfair…

We walked silently.

"How come you got an F in the last test, Rose?" Carlisle asked me. His voice was soft, not accusing.

"What class?"I asked if I had no idea what he could be talking about. He narrowed his stare and he didn't need to vocalize the words for me to know he wasn't in the mood for playing. "Because apparently I'm too liberal for her likes, so? I am not going to write something I don't believe just to please a human. I'd be a hypocrite." I answered curtly.

"Well, in my opinion she had all the right in the world to fail you." He said.

"What?" I screeched. My dear father had joined the dark side. I was glad Edward was out because I would not have heard the end to it because of my last thought.

"Please calm down, Rose. But your answers are ridiculous." Despite the fact his voice was calm I could hear the authority in it. I knew my answer had taken stupidity and disrespect to a new level but I couldn't admit to myself I'd let my parents down.

"They are not." I responded stubbornly.

"Oh so you're saying 'Sexual abstinence is stupid because you don't have fun and you turn bitchy, so my advice is that everybody should go get an orgasm' is the most mature of answers?"

"Um… yes, and anyway you know it's true medically speaking! People are bitchy when they don't get laid, look at Edward!" I said Carlisle simply shook his head.

"First of all, this is not the appropriate language for an exam, second I cannot believe you out of all people could write something so ridiculous." He said sternly while he stood up. It was my turn to shake my head and sigh. "I expect better behaviour on your part; this includes maximum respect towards Mrs. Strait and nothing less than A+ in her class."

"What? That's impossible!" I screeched.

"I'm not asking you something which you're not capable." He said softly, not shaken in the least by my tantrum.

"This is so unfair!" I yelled and stomped out of the room. I ran to the front door grabbing my keys that lay on the small antique table.

"Where do you think you're going? You father hasn't excused you yet." Esme yelled at me.

"I excused myself." I huffed.

"Rosalie Hale come back here this instance!" She hissed at me. In any other circumstance were rage and fear weren't boiling in me I'd be trembling at the ferocity of her voice, because it really said more than the words themselves. It told me that if I didn't turn around that instant I'd be screwed... for a long time.

"I don't want to, I don't have to and you can't make me." I replied with all the courage I could muster and left the scene of the crime as fast as I could, slamming the door on my way out.

I drove all day and night with the same guilt a murderer has until the glorious sun rose above the mountains. Reluctantly I started heading back home.

_No, going home means Carlisle and Esme and they're probably furious at me._ So instead I hit the gas pedal straight to school. The green surrounding me helped calm down my nerves, I had never walked out that way on Carlisle while I was having a fight with Emmett. Now I had nobody to find comfort in.

I looked at my watch, seven fifty five. Great, I only had five minutes to reach school; I urged the car to go faster. I arrived in less than two minutes. My brothers were waiting for me, standing in the rain with blank expressions. I parked next to them and walked out.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Edward stated.

"I didn't have time to change." I replied. He threw a black bag at me. I didn't have to open it to know what was in it – a de la Renta blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. I got back in the car and changed in a matter of seconds. I got back out, they hadn't moved an inch.

"Carlisle and Esme are furious." Jasper said quietly. I nodded.

"Rose, sorry." Alice whispered. I nodded and hugged her. "You've got two hours of health now, don't screw it up."

Once again I nodded and she, Jasper and Edward ran towards the brick buildings leaving me and Emmett alone.

"Babe, sorry." He said. "It was just a joke – I didn't mean to get you in so much trouble."

"Don't worry, half of it was my fault anyway, apparently Mrs. Strait doesn't have any sense of humour when it comes to abstinence." I said smiling. He grinned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Wanna prove her wrong?" He asked me with his patented devilish smile.

"Any day."

He pulled me into my car just as thunderstruck.

* * *

"So as you can see emotional stress can be instigated by many factors including school work." Mrs. Strait said in her classroom as walked in the corridor outside. After much whining with Emmett, he convinced me to take at least an hour of the class. "So it's healthy to take a break every so often, this way I assure you you'll feel better."

No shit Sherlock. I thought bitterly as I opened the door.

"Ms. Hale, I see you finally grace us with you presence." She said arrogantly.

"Yes, well, I had a small accident." I lied.

"I always knew that death trap you call car would have no good end." She said, I resisted answering back with a witty comment but Carlisle's warning was fresh in my mind.

"So may I come in?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"If you must."

I walked in sitting next to Danny at the back as Mrs. Strait continued her obnoxious class.

"Where you really in an accident?" She asked worried, I wasn't sure if her concern was actually for me or the car.

"Of course not. It was the only way this old hag was going to let me in without calling my parents." I answered. I knew she wanted to know what I'd been doing but she wisely remained silent and carried on drawing cartoons on her notebook.

I on the other hand took my iPhone out and started playing Tap Tap with the volume on minimum.

The hour dragged on and when I was considering the option of suicide the bell rang.

"Finally." I muttered as I got up without saying goodbye to my partner.

Next class was advanced algebra. I didn't really understand what it had of advanced but I went with the flow. This class wasn't as boring but at least the teacher was as blind as could be so I could put some headphones on to drown out all noise.

When everybody got up signalling the end of the class I walked to the cafeteria and sat next to Emmett.

"You should be more careful in Health, Rose. She really is out to get you." Alice warned.

"What's the most she can do to me?" I asked.

"Flunk you." Jasper offered.

"Too bad I don't like that class enough to care." I answered as nonchalant as I could even though the idea of failing the class sent shivers through my spine.

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme have different thoughts about that." Edward muttered as he played with an apple.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle has a double shift and Esme's going to a conference in Seattle, so the house is all ours." Alice said smiling.

"I've got an idea!" Emmett yelled, bringing the attention of a few people around us.

"Emmett, that's so stupid." Edward whined.

"But it's going to be fun, you know, have some bonding time." He answered.

"He's right, you know, it will be fun." Alice said chirping in.

"Not you too, Alice?" Edward whined.

"Well what is it?" I demanded.

"Let's have a rock band tournament!" Emmett squealed.

"_That's_ you're grand idea?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, Emmett, grow up!" Jasper said.

"You just don't want to play because you know I'll beat you!" Emmett taunted, this was enough to get Jasper in, we all knew it.

"Great, so we're all playing!" Alice said while clapping her hands.

Four hours later and we found ourselves connecting the game. Esme had left early leaving us with only a note expressing her profound wish for us not to burn the house.

"I want the guitar!" Alice yelled as she grabbed the fake instrument.

"Who sings?" Emmett asked holding up the microphone in one hand.

"I'll do it." Jasper said.

Finally when we were organized we started playing… and we didn't stop… not until we noticed it was time to go to school… again. Three days had passed incredibly fast despite we had no need to eat or sleep. I couldn't deny the fact I had a lot fun playing on fake instruments with my brothers, it was moments, or well, days, like this were we really felt like a family.

Slowly, everybody put the instruments down, well the ones we hadn't accidently broken in the course of two and a half days.

"If Esme and Carlisle find out, they won't be very happy, will they?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so…" Edward mused. "The idea of them knowing we finished all the Guitar Hero _and _Rockbandgames doesn't sound very inviting to me."

"Well… too bad for them. We have to get changed if we want to get to school on time." Alice said slowly, apparently the intense session of video games had made her talk slower. I was defiantly still getting used to looking at something else that wasn't a screen.

"Or do we want to get to school on time?" I asked innocently.

"Yes we do, Rose. Mrs. Strait will kill you if you show up late again for her class." Alice reprimanded, sounding more like my mother than my sister.

Dejectedly we all walked back to our rooms.

"When we get back I am so going to kick your ass again, Jazz." Emmett yelled enthusiastically as he put on some jeans. I rolled my eyes, he had beat Jasper twenty times, did he really need to do it again? But hell… if it made him happy, who was I to deny it to him.

We all climbed into the Volvo silently, all of us mentally preparing for the long day ahead.

"I can't believe it! She's wearing the ugliest skirt on the planet!" Alice yelled out of the blue.

"Who is?" Jasper asked calmly, as always indulging his wife's peculiarities.

"The Spanish teacher!" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Too bad for her, anyway isn't that the one with the ass the size of Neptune?" I asked.

"Yep."

"No skirt would ever work to her advantage."

"I beg to differ," Alice said, her expression immediately changing to one she used when explaining something fashion related. Great, what had I gotten myself into? "So, if she uses colours more natural…"

_Drive faster! _I thought and Edward hit the gas pedal. Thankfully we arrived soon.

We got out of the car, cough, torture chamber, cough. Edward chuckled.

"Do I have to go to that class? I mean I don't understand why I'm in it in the first place!" I whined, Emmett laughed, so did the others.

"Look, today's not going to be so bad, its presentation day." Alice consoled.

"Yip, yip hurray!" I said sarcastically. "Fine… I'll go, but if I she fails me because I didn't change it, I swear I'll unlash the furies."

"Come on, babe; don't let her get to you." Emmett said as he kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"Oh, and Alice, what do Carlisle and Esme have in mind for me?" I asked with only a hint of fear showing in my voice.

"I don't know; I keep getting snippets, not the full thing. I think another event is interfering with their decision making." She said thoughtfully. "I'll tell you when I find out."

The bell rang and my brothers left leaving me and Emmett alone in the parking lot. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and brushed his lips on my ear. Shivers ran down my spine like wildfire.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Rose. I hate to see you get in trouble." He whispered pleadingly.

"I'll do my best." I said with a sigh.

He smiled wildly like a small boy who had just found out Christmas was coming early; I really couldn't help but smile back. "Now that's the Rose I know and love." He said with the same grin. I shook my head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't even think you're going to make me forget about that Health class." He said in a mock angry voice.

I pouted. "Aww, I guess you caught me."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to escort you to class."

"Okay." I accepted. He took my hand in his and walked me to my classroom. When we reached the door he let loose my hand and I immediately missed the contact. "You do realize this is worse than Chinese water torture, right?" I asked him as he looked sceptically at me. "Fine, I'm going." I said laughing as I walked in.

Everybody was distracted while Mrs. Strait tried to connect her laptop to the screen. What a loser.

I noticed a long line of USB's waiting on her desk so I stealthily left mine and slipped to the back of the classroom as unnoticeable as possible.

"Ready to rock this show?" Danny asked with a bright smile that reminded me of Alice's.

"Yep, what's the competition like?" I asked her.

"Well Lauren showed me hers and well… it's terrible. It's only tons of images plastered together with a voice over."

"Perfect." I said happily with a big grin.

Finally I was going to be able to shut that woman's mouth; she could no longer complain I didn't put any effort in her class. And finally she wouldn't have anything to complain about to Carlisle and Esme. But most of all, I would finally be able to get an A+ on one of my projects; I mean any other grade would be unacceptable.

"Okay class, we're going to start seeing the fruit of your hard labour." Mrs. Strait said. I rolled my eyes there was really no need to exaggerate.

I watched the first two videos and honestly, pathetic was the understatement of the year. Danny had been right; they were only photos in no particular order and most of the time having nothing to do with what the monotonous voice was saying.

Just as the third was ending I felt my phone vibrate.

_Rose, _

_She isn't going to put your video. Please, for everyone's sake, down walk out!_

_-Alice_

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?"Danny asked me with real concern.

"Nothing." I answered coldly.

I'd be damned if she wouldn't put my video, screw Carlisle's warning, this was wrong and I would not tolerate some random woman disrespecting my work, I mean she was the teacher and I was the one supposed to be the hormonal teenager with mood swings.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked again.

"I'm fine. I've just got a bad feeling something's going to go wrong." I whispered back over the dreadful video.

"Me too, but hell, who cares? The video is mind blowing and there's nothing she can do about it except giving us an A+."

"I know, but that's not the issue here. I feel she's going to find a loophole to give us a failing grade."

"But what can she do? It's not like she can go 'Oh, I'm the boss here so I say I don't like it and because grading is very subjective you're both flunked', seriously, that's the stupidest thing she could do." She said with a carefree laugh but I wasn't convinced. But Danny was right… in a way. It was a stupid, and anyway the future is just as subjective as grading so I could always try to change it.

The bell rang indicating the first half of the class was over. There were only two videos left to watch, including mine.

"In pharmacology, a drug is a chemical substance used in the treatment, cure, prevention, or diagnosis of disease or used to otherwise enhance physical or mental well-being. Drugs may be prescribed for a limited duration, or on a regular basis for chronic disorders." The video ranted while the screen was invaded by a marijuana leaf. "Thanks for watching." The narrator said. That was it? Seriously?

Mrs. Strait got up and turned the light on. I literally felt my insides burn with white hot anger. That bitch was seriously not putting my video!

"What about our video?" Danny asked with an expression that probably mimicked mine.

"We're not going to watch it." She simply stated.

"That's it? 'We're not going to watch it'? What pathetic type of an excuse is that?" I asked, not even trying to keep my voice down.

"I beg your pardon?" She said, trying to keep her voice polite but failing miserably.

"I think you heard me, but just in case I'll repeat it. Do you have any real reason for not putting our video?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I already checked it; I don't need to see it again." She answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were here so everybody could see them not just you grading it, because logically you could do that in your house without wasting our time." Danny retaliated. I couldn't help but feel proud of her response.

"Did you change it to a documentary like I asked?"

"Nop."

"Then it doesn't meet the requirements I asked for."

"Are you for real?" Danny half yelled half asked.

"Am I speaking in another language you don't understand?" Mrs. Strait asked her eyes bulging out.

"Mrs. Strait, I believe this attitude towards our video is unjust." I told her, trying to be polite but Mrs. Strait was paying the slightest attention to me; she had turned around and started speaking to a startled student. "Mrs. Strait?" I called again, the anger taking over me. She ignored me once again.

"Fine, she's going to ignore me? I'm going to ignore her right back." I muttered as I got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. Before completely leaving I stopped to hear what happened with Danny.

"So, is your decision definitive?" Danny asked.

"Does it look like I'm about to change my mind?" Mrs. Strait answered.

"Then I think I should go with Rose." She said calmly. I heard her stand up and I waited for her to come out. When she did I noticed she was trembling from head to toe.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, this time it was my turn to ask about our mutual well being.

"Yes, just a bit angry."

"Join the club." I responded bitterly.

"What do we do now?" She asked me.

"Well, we could go back to my place. I'm sure Esme will have a solution."

"Okay." She said nodding.

* * *

"You what?" Esme yelled.

"Mum, calm down we didn't do it because we wanted to." I said trying to calm my mother down.

"Well then start explaining, young lady." She ordered as she prepared a tea for Danny.

We both told her what had happened and Esme's expression changed.

"I'm not approving this behavior, girls, but what Mrs. Strait did was definitely out of place and completely wrong. It was an exposition. Well, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. When Carlisle comes back we're going to have to tell him."

I frowned, I was already in trouble with him and when he found out I walked out of classroom I'd probably be doomed to be grounded forever.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" I asked quietly as Danny sipped her Jasmine tea.

"Yes, don't worry, dear, he'll understand." She said softly and stroked my hair.

"Now it's time for you two to go back. You've already skipped two classes; I don't want you to get behind."

I rolled my eyes, I could do more productive things here and she knew it. Never the less I wasn't exactly in a position to piss Esme off and get away with it. Danny and I got up.

"Rose, before you leave." She said as she motioned me to come.

"Yes?"

"I'll talk to your father to go easy on you, but you must understand that your behavior on Friday was less than acceptable." She said quietly while Danny picked her stuff up.

"Sorry, I just got a bit angry." I answered the shame showing in my voice.

"It's okay, we all get carried away, I just don't want this to happen again, are we clear?" She warned me and I nodded. She gave me a warm loving hug. "Now, don't get into more trouble, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best." I answered just like I had to Emmett.

She accompanied us to the porch. "Well, let's hope for the best." Esme told us as we hopped in the car. We waved goodbye and headed back to school.

"You know, your mum's really cool." Danny said with a timid smile.

"Yeah, she is. I just hope Carlisle doesn't give me a hard time." I muttered back.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we arrived we both got out and she gave me a shy wave. "Guess I'll see you around." She said kindly. I nodded and we both headed different directions. When I entered the cafeteria my brothers and Emmett were all waiting for me. Great, not even Esme gave me a hard time.

"What?" I asked them as I sat down. They all shook their heads and continued with the silent treatment.

"Fine, don't speak to me but you all know it was unfair." I stated.

"Carlisle's going to be furious." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so; Esme is going to speak with him first so he's not going to go so hard on you." Alice answered giving me a wide smile.

"Well let's not worry about this until we have we to." Emmett said and pulled me into a hug. "She was asking for it."

I laughed and Jasper sent a wave of pure joy.

"Yeah, sis, we've got your back." Alice said while grinning.

We defiantly put the fun in dysfunctional.

**Didn't win the cyber biscuit last time? Here's your chance to win one! What do you think Mrs. Strait will do to Rose and Danny? **

**R&R!**


	3. Fine A Documentary

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews, they've really made my day and inspired me to keep on writing.**

**As you saw in the last chapter, I actually walked out of a classroom because my teacher didn't want to put my video. Now see what happens next… it was just so unfair… jaja, but it makes for a good story. I really don't have much idea on how they evaluate kids in the US so I'm just going to write it the way I am.**

**If you can't imagine the tricks Emmett and Jasper are doing, search "How to mix basketball football and gymnastics" in youtube. Oh, and I might have invented a word (giggleish), sorry but I couldn't think of another way of saying it XD**

**Happy reading.**

Fine. A Documentary.

I walked towards my biology classroom absently thinking about the exam I was about to perform. It was easy, I mean, I had seen DNA in class about twenty times so it was a piece of cake.

As I opened the door a great big whiff of human fear entered my nostrils. God, humans got nervous over anything. I ignored the overwhelming stench and the burn in my throat and concentrated on the pouring rain outside.

It was exam week. Every two months we were evaluated to test us on how much we had learned, so that by the end of the year we'd have an annual average. As expected, up until now the Cullen family had maintained the highest average of their respected generation. Esme and Carlisle were proud as hell even though they knew we had an upper hand.

The teacher, whom I had never bothered to pay attention to his name, walked in the classroom and gave us a reassuring smile.

"I hoped you studied well, it's pretty tough." He said in a mock serious voice and I felt every human in the room secret fear like sweat. Did he really need to make the torture even more unbearable?

He pulled out the exams and started handing them out. When I received mine, I peaked at the first question.

What does DNA stand for?

Had he really worked up the humans for that? I mean even a five year could answer it.

"Okay, you can start the exam." He said as he sat down.

I sighed and started answering, all the while trying to make them sound like I didn't have a Masters Degree on the subject.

I finished in little less than half an hour, mostly due to the length of my answers. I got up in one swift movement and handed it in, as I did my polite upbringing took over me and before I knew it I was smiling warmly at him. I berated myself over my ridiculous behaviour I went back to my seat as I waited for the class to finish, all the while frowning. While I waited impatiently my mind ventured off to events of the day. I wondered vainly what Mrs. Strait would do to me, for once wishing I had Alice's power. I knew I screwed it up the moment I got up, and because of my actions she'd probably flunk the project, which really was something I wasn't looking forward to taking into consideration it was worth 40% of my grade. But sometimes you had to loose a battle to win a war.

The bell rang and at the same time snapped me back into reality. One more class and I was out of here, I thought gleefully, and it happened to be Gym class. A class I not only rocked in, but one I shared with Emmett and Jasper.

I resisted the urge of skipping to the changing rooms and settled with walking down the hall as if it were a runway. As my high heels clicked every head turned to look at me, male and female, only that the later stared with envy and not only lust. As I walked, people made way not wanting to stumble into me. When I reached the door I waved my hair one last time and entered not pausing to listen if anybody fainted, although I was sure somebody did I mean it was the only explanation for the loud thud and various shouts of bewilderment.

Shania Twain played in my head as I changed into my ridiculously small shorts and tight shirt. I was truly surprised I hadn't been suspended for my lack of clothing, although I was sure none of my male teachers minded, nor any other guy. I walked into the gym and quite a few of the 'men' had to leave the room because of a small… problem.

Emmett bounced up and down when he saw me and ran to pull me into his arms. I wrapped myself around his neck and he twirled me around ever so gracefully. I didn't mind the public display of affection; on the contrary it was the thing I had been waiting for all day – being in his arms at last.

"Okay, break it up lovebirds." The teacher's voice said in a not very amused tone. Reluctantly he let me go from his iron grip and I jumped off him.

Side by side we waited with award-winning smiles for the class to begin. Jasper stood silently behind us, probably wanting to puke as a result of our emotions.

"The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun."

God, did she know what she was talking about. The exercise was just aiming at the basket so naturally Jasper and Emmett made it a competition, and I didn't mind the view of Emmett's muscled body dunking the small ball. Each time he did tricks far too extravagant for a simple gym class, but his intentions were good – impressing me. Jasper huffed in frustration as the shoots became more gymnastics than basketball.

"Is that the sound of you giving up and surrendering to my awesome god sent powers?" Emmett taunted.

"You wish. I'm simply going through the tactics in my head so you not only loose the bet, but maybe a bit of your pride as well." Jasper said confidently.

"Ten on the big blond guy." I heard a human whisper.

"Nah that gigantic one will never surrender." His friend muttered back. "So yeah, I'll take you're money."

Jasper and Emmett stared at their fans with big grins. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, this act of macho bravado, after a century, had really gotten old. But hell, it made for a good time so I walked towards the two humans and without wasting any time I said, "Fifty on the gigantic one."

"Fifty?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, fifty that he can do a clean shot from the other side of the court." I answered, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist. I turned to look at Emmett; his eyes twinkled with excitement at the idea of a new challenge.

"Okay, you're on." They both said.

I turned to cheer my man on with the brightest smile I could muster. "Make me proud, babe!" I yelled as he bounced the ball. Jasper stood next to me.

"Needed some spare change?" He asked quietly with an amused smile. I ignored him and instead focused all my attention on Emmett. He looked at the hoop on the other side, confidently raised the ball and without even jumping or putting any type of strength threw the ball artfully and in a matter of seconds scored. It was a truly beautiful shot, clean and perfect, something not even an NBA all star could perform with so much precision.

I turned to look at the humans, their jaws hanging down to their chests. Finally, when they regained their senses they turned to me.

"Double or nothing, there isn't a chance in hell he can do that again." The tallest one said as the other nodded.

"Fine more for me."

Emmett laughed heartily and went to retrieve the ball for his second shot. "I wanna see you beat that, Jasper." He said, still failing to contain his joy.

"You seem to forget I beat you at everything." Jasper replied calmly.

"Not at Rock Band you don't."

"Just do the shot, dude." The short guy said, nervous he was about to loose a hundred dollars to a Cullen.

"Okay, you wanna lose your money faster, be my guest." Emmett replied and without any warm up threw the ball. As expected, he didn't miss.

"So, wanna double it again?" I asked the pair, they simply shook their heads, looking probably as pale as me.

"Jasper, your turn." Emmett yelled, throwing him the ball.

"What? At doing that baby shot? No way, I'm going to make this interesting. I bet, a thousand dollars I can do that same shot backwards and on my knees." Emmett looked positively gleeful and nodded profusely. Jasper then turned to look at the humans, "If you two gentlemen wish to enter our little wager, you're more than welcome to."

For the next five minutes they carried on playing, never once giving up. Then all too soon the bell rang indicating the end of the day. Emmett kissed me on the cheek and we walked away to change. Once inside the small cubicle I over heard a conversation a group of giggleish girls were having.

"Have, like, any of you seen the fights that Cullen girl has with Mrs. Strait?" One said.

"Oh yeah, they are, like, so incredibly epic! I just can't believe Mrs. Strait hasn't done anything. Maybe she's, like, waiting for the right time or something. But I couldn't believe my eyes when she and Danny walked out. And not that I'm on Cullen's side or anything, but they both had every single right of walking out, I mean what Mrs. Strait did was just too much. And anyway if she hates Cullen so much, she's had like tons of opportunities to report her or something." Her friend said.

"Whatever, you know, I just, like, really want to see what she does. 'Cuz she can so not leave it at that." The third said.

"I bet she flunks them."

"Of course, Eve, there is no way that old bitch is going to leave them off the hook."

"God, we should like all do a bet! Get all the boys, and everybody else we know! I'll keep the tab!" Eve said. "So, Kate, Linda, you both in?"

"Sure!" They giggled.

"Okay, I put five on a simple report." One said.

"Okay, Kate. Let me just write it down." Eve mumbled as I heard her open her bag. Wow, they were actually making bets and despite my attempts, I couldn't be angry at them, some part of me actually wanted to make one myself, but I abstained and instead I carried on listening to their predictions.

"Well, call me an optimist or whatever but I don't think she'll do anything. Have any of you seen the fear in her eyes when she looks at the Cullen girl?" Linda said confidently.

"Five?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, okay."

That was my cue to leave. I walked out and looked down at the girls and smirked at them all the while looking up and down their horrible outfits. They looked at themselves and blushed, all the sudden self- conscious and not only embarrassed.

"Good luck on the bets, girls." I told them, my voice making it sound like a threat and with no further ado I marched my way out, knowing I'd left them dumbstruck. Once outside I noticed Alice waiting for me. "Are you going to make a bet?" I asked her.

"I will when I find out what that woman's planning." She said grinning. I rolled my eyes, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. I played "Bittersweet Symphony" in my head and for a moment I let myself acknowledge that life wasn't always so shitty. Jasper came out of nowhere and kissed my sister softly, discreetly; she giggled and turned around to face him. Edward walked up to us with Emmett right behind.

"Um… Ms. Hale?" A small voice said from behind me. 'Mrs. Hale' I wanted to correct but I bit my tongue and turned around. The two boys I'd made the bets with stood awkwardly shifting their weight from one side to the other.

"Yes?" I answered curtly, acknowledging their presence.

"Here's you're money." The tall one said and quickly handed me a thick wad of one and five bills. I quickly counted them, it was all there so I nodded and turned around not bothering to say goodbye or even thank you at that. Two hundred bucks earned by doing literally nothing. Definitely, life could sometimes be sweet.

"Where do you want to go and spend your prize money?" Emmett asked as he pulled me back into his arms. Not even bothering to think I turned to look at Alice expectantly.

"You do have to decide, remember? I can't do all the work." She grumbled.

Hmm, what could I possibly want? "I dunno, Jasper's right, I'll keep it as spare change." I mused.

"You should give it back, Rosalie. They've been saving it for months."Edward said.

Yeah right! I won it far and square, it was their fault they'd lost it. I mean, NOBODY had made them take the bet.

Poor Eddie sighed – he was always so noble, no wonder he never got laid!

He narrowed his gaze in pure annoyance but let it go, for now at least.

"So, strait home then?" Jasper asked absent mindly as he played with one of Alice's loose strands of hair. Home. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuucccckkk. Carlisle… agh… crap. So much for life being  
sweet; that philosophy was defiantly out of the window. I sighed and Emmett held me closer, possessively and his face contorted with worry.

"What's wrong, Rose? How do I fix it?" He asked.

"Carlisle…" I mumbled in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. All my siblings snapped their heads towards me, pity painted all over their beautiful faces. I glared at them; I was in a bit of trouble… nothing else. Jasper immediately picked up on my irritation and I felt a wave of bravery wash over me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might need it." Was all he offered.

"Actually, Rose, you should go hunting – your eyes are black and it's obviously not helping with your temper." Alice said shyly. Why were they all treating me like a baby? And anyway, what did she mean with the temper comment?

"Rosalie, we're just worried about you, concerned. We are family remember? That's what families do, we look after each other and we simply don't want you to get in more trouble with Carlisle." Edward answered. I remained quiet, I knew he was right but I couldn't even admit to myself, let alone say it out loud.

"I'll go hunting." I muttered. "Em, you'll take my car back, right?"

"Sure, babe." He said smiling widely.

"And I'll bring you a pair of Manolo's. Uh! And how about some MJ jeans and that other really cute Oscar blouse you've got?" Alice offered. I nodded, truly grateful.

"I'll drive you to the forest, and we'll pick you up there tomorrow." Emmett said. I smiled at Jasper, Edward and Alice and hopped in my car.

The Fray played on the radio; it was one of their old songs – Heaven Forbid. I held his hand in mine and we sped away.

"Take a breath, just take a seat,

you're falling apart and tearing at the seams."

Could The Fray be possibly right? Was I finally falling apart, paying back all the bad karma I'd brought onto myself? No, that was crap. I was already even with the universe. Quickly I changed the song.

"I guess I just lost my husband  
I dunno where he went  
I'm going to drink my money  
I'm not going to pay his rent'

I settled back into my leather chair and let P!nk's wise words fill the empty but comfortable silence.

'I've got a brand new attitude  
And I'm going to wear it today  
I'm going to get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight'

This song was really inspiring, maybe I should hear it before Health class...

Then, one of my favourite songs played - Gives You Hell. A wide smile played on my lips, oh how I hoped I gave Mrs. Strait hell when she saw my face.

"You know, Em, just drop me off here I really need to clear my head, if I don't I might commit murder... not that anybody would mind, of course." I told him and he just chuckled.

"Sure, babe. I'll tell Carlisle you send him your love."

It was my turn to laugh. He slowed down and sighed when the car finally paused. "I'm gonna miss you, babe." He said sadly and my heart melted at his sincerity.

"Me too, Em, me too." I answered softly and stroked his cheek. He leaned in for a kiss and I happily obliged. "You're distracting me."

"That is my intention." He mumbled back and carried me to the backseat.

"You do realize we're in the middle of the road, right?" I asked him as I ran my hand through his chest. I ripped the white cotton shirt he was wearing and left a trail of kisses from his lower abdomen to the base of his neck.

"And it makes it so much more fun, doesn't it?" He replied and my blouse was now shredded and forgotten on the floor.

"But what about the police? We should at least park the car properly." I said in a voice so unconvincing I myself didn't buy it. "Oh, fuck, just screw it."

Emmett laughed, "That's the Rose I love." He continued kissing every inch of my body as small drops of rain started failing. The hood was down and my precious leather seats were getting ruined but I couldn't bring myself to care, Emmetts trousers had long been thrown away, so  
had mine.

Somewhere in the distance we heard a car driving towards us.

"Ahh! Crap!" I yelled. Emmett scrambled around for his boxers and I moved as fast as I could to get the hood back on. It was a small miracle that he managed to start driving normally (though boxerless) just as a police cruiser passed by. When it was finally out of sight we both burst out laughing.

"Aww crap, now how am supposed to hunt?" I said feigning anger.

"Well I can think of various activities that don't require any clothes. And like you said, we can park the car and maybe take a stroll through the woods." He replied suggestivly. We kissed again.

"Well, I defiantly wouldn't mind."

* * *

Lazily we lay on the soft morning grass. The sun was just coming up and our clothes had long been disposed. Emmetts fingers ran across my bare skin and I realized... it really doesn't get better than this.

He was about to kiss me when my sister - the epitome of not only fashion but interruption as well, burst into our little heaven. Emmett jumped up so fat I almost missed him, and he ran to hide behind a thick oak tree.

"Throw me a bone here, Alice! A little warning would be nice!" He yelled indignantly, his head peaking out. Alice simply laughed and turned to look at me.

"Here's your clothes, Rose." She said and tossed a duffel bag my way. I opened it and noticed, relieved, she had brought something for Emmett as well.

"Emmett, she brought clothes for you too." I said.

"Has she gone yet?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Come on, Emmett! How many times have I seen you naked in the past century or so? And let's not forget I have a vision of you two mingling each time you decide to crack the eggs. So trust me, Em, there isn't any part of you I don't know in full detail." She said in a carefree voice that truly did not match her words.

"Burn..." I couldn't help myself mutter. Emmetts head peaked back out again, his expression truly priceless - a mix of disgust and anger but mostly embarrassment.

I was already fully dressed so deciding he'd endured enough for one morning I strode towards him with his clothes and threw them at him. In less than a second my man was all covered up.

"_Come on_, Rose!" Alice whined. "We all want to make bets, so stop gawking and get your perfect little ass in the car."

Emmett chuckled at the comment. "You noticed too, eh?" I slapped him on the arm playfully and we all ran to the edge of the woods where the ever boring Volvo waited for us. I hopped in and Emmett followed.

"Sooo," Emmett started. "Whatcha y'all going to bet on?" Doing a very bad southern accent that only made Jasper frown and make the car temperature go down a few degrees – he fell every time.

Nobody even bothered answering his question instead we all waited until we arrived. Once we did everybody jumped out excitement our most dominate emotion, Jasper probably had something to do with it. Immediately we saw a big bunch of students handing out five or ten dollar bills to the girl I'd seen the day before, with cheesy grins we strode towards the group.

As always every head turned to stare at us with utter awe, and after standing there for a few minutes they jumped out of their gawk. I rolled my eyes – how predictable.

"We came here to make bets." Alice said brightly. Eve was dumbstruck, standing like an idiot looking at her as if she'd just preached on about the end of the world.

"You wa-wanna m-m-make bets?" She asked, and now I seriously started debating her IQ.

"Yes. That's what I just said." Alice said in a slow patronizing voice that made me proud as hell.

"Okay."

"Well, I put ten on a suspension." Jasper said, handing her the bill. Eve nodded and wrote it down. I glared at my brother, it sounded like he wanted me to get in trouble.

"She isn't going to do anything to me." I stated simply and gave her my money.

"Public humiliation, or in other words the scold of a lifetime in front of the class." Emmett said. My glare was now directed to my husband.

"Suspension." Edward muttered and we all turned to look at Alice to see who would win.

"Guys, how long the suspension? Too many people have said that so we need to narrow it down." Eve said in a low voice filled with fear.

"A week." Jasper answered.

"Only what remains of this one." Edward contradicted.

Great, I was doomed. If my own family thought I was _this_ screwed it probably meant it was going to get a lot worse. With a slight grimace on my face I turned to look at Alice again, fools hope that it wasn't going to be that bad.

Her pixilike face looked confused and unsure, an expression that rarely if not ever appeared on her features. Wait, did this mean not even Alice knew what was going to happen?

"I'm not sure…" She mused, the words so foreign coming from her. "I guess," again with the words I had never heard her speak. "Silent treatment?"

Everybody turned to look at her with confused looks.

"Silent treatment?" People muttered amongst themselves. I was probably as confused as them. Yeah, so Mrs. Strait took stupidity to a new level, but silent treatment? That's what ten year olds do when they have a fight with their best friend.

Eve looked confused but shrugged it off. "Okay, so these are the terms of the bet: We wait until Friday to see if anything happens. If nothing happens until then, then those who bet on that win. If they do get suspended, like I said, those closest win. And now with Alice, well, if nothing happens but she does ignore them until at least Friday, then she wins. Then, public humiliation, that's obvious."

We all nodded just as the bell rang and the group dissolved.

"So, Rosie, make me proud." Emmett purred in my ear. I shook my head but a sly smile appeared on my face. We walked towards my classroom where the winner of the bet would be found. He kissed me softly and opened the door for me.

Once seated in my place I turned to look at Danny. "Did you make a bet?" I asked her while I mentally slapped myself on the head – I, Rosalie Hale, was making small talk to a human, I might as well invite her to sleep in my bed as we gab about American Idol and brush our hair.

"Yes." She said blushing slightly. "I put ten on an appointment with our parents."

"God help us," I muttered. "Carlisle would kill me if they called him in. Last time that happened it wasn't pretty." She looked at me confused; I knew she was curious to know what I did so I decided to tell her, omitting a few details like the year – 1953. "I told a teacher to stop being a bitch, to go get an orgasm and stop screwing with our lives."

She looked at me awestruck. "And… what did your parents say?"

I laughed humourlessly, "Carlisle and Esme made me do _free_ volunteer work at a dog shelter." It had been hell, all the dogs barked at me fearfully backing away the moment I stepped in the room, then add the stench it had been a week of living hell, and that wasn't counting the channel pants that got ruined forever.

"Okay class, let's begin." Mrs. Strait said in her obnoxious voice. I sighed loudly enough for her to hear me. I knew I was pushing it, but hell, in a hundred years who would remember? Okay… maybe Carlisle and Esme, but not even that was a given, I mean, after a few years they'd get over it. "So can anyone tell me what the four parts of Health are?"

I doubt anyone was paying attention. A couple where actually snogging, discreetly, but snogging never the less; another had pulled out a small scrabble board and a girl was flipping through the glossy pages of Vogue. I saw her turn around and look at my shoes and bag then back to her magazine, yep, they were the same Anna Wintour had chosen for the spread – the minute Alice had seen her choose those she had run (literally) to New York to pay a special visit to Michael Kors and he'd happily given her a pair. How she managed to pull that one off was still an unresolved matter to me.

"Come on guys, I know you know." She prodded. I looked around, nobody was going to answer her absurd question and Mrs. Strait was going to continue asking it for two hours, which honestly I didn't know if I could manage to pull off without throwing my shiny new pair of Kors, so I did the unthinkable – I raised my hand. Danny looked up at me as if I were mad, the pair that were snogging stopped, the scrabble players looked up and even the girl reading Vogue somehow managed to rip her eyes off the smarmy pages. It was the moment of truth, who would win the bet?

Mrs. Strait looked around for someone to raise their hand as if I were completely invisible or part of the wall. Oh. My. God. Alice was right? Could this actually be happening? Was the fifty year old seriously stooping down to the IQ level of a pigeon? Well, if it was, I might as well enjoy it because now I was immune. There was no way she could call Carlisle and Esme in, no way she could suspend me or even scold me without becoming the world's biggest hypocrite to have ever existed.

But just to make sure, I waved my hand in front of her. "I know what the four areas of Health are, Mrs. Strait." I said in the voice I knew could cheat the devil into thinking I was a saint.

"Well, it's mental, physical, emotional and body mass." She answered in the patronizing voice I had come to hate more than grunge fashion and slow cars put together.

I smiled in a way that couldn't be described but Machiavellian. Oh, she had no idea who she was messing with or what she was getting into, it was like she was asking for it.

"So tell me Danny, what are you going to do this weekend?" I asked her, not bothering to keep my voice low. Fortunately for me Danny quickly caught up on my game.

"Maybe go watch Sex and the City, how 'bout you?"

"Same here. Alice has been talking about it for the last three months; she can't wait to ruthlessly criticize their wardrobe and honestly, me neither. And anyway, they're _ancient_, what, they're like fifty right?" I commented. I knew on some level I was in no position to criticize there age, but seeing Mrs. Strait's face opening and closing like a fish was priceless, I didn't need to have Edward's 'gift' to know what she was debating – whether to ignore me and loose, or, scold me and loose. God, life could be so sweet sometimes.

"What does mental health have to do with the other parts?" She asked, choosing to ignore our rather large and loud conversation.

"So tell me Danny, when's your birthday?"

Yes, I was desperate. So?

"Um… November?"

"Interesting…"

"Mental health is very important… because… you need to have all four parts stable."

Was she emotionally retarded? Or maybe just retarded? The bell rang too soon for my liking, much too soon. The fun part had just started… and the boring, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, and the uninspiring was just about to begin.

Auto-pilot. I swear I was on auto-pilot for the next six hours. People stared as usual, rumours of the bet flew the school corridors but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention, it was all just so… boring. Maybe age was getting to me, however ridiculous the idea sounded, even to me. Or maybe, I actually wanted to have another Health class so I could be the bitch I excelled in being… probably.

"I've got the afternoon free, why don't you tell me about your day while you do your homework?" Carlisle suggested and just as he did so auto-pilot turned off and the cold reality kicked into place with a sharp slap to the face. Shit. Carlisle rarely asked us to do our homework with him, and this was no coincidence.

Silently, and awkwardly, the five of us sat around the oak table and pulled out our very empty notebooks. We had long stopped to doing the irksome task of writing down something we knew only too well.

I glanced discreetly at Carlisle and saw he was as calm as freaking cucumber whilst I could have sworn global warming had advanced a decade in only ten seconds. I looked down at my agenda, so nervous I had no idea what my assignments were, and just my luck… I didn't write them down. Great… just… great.

"I was talking to a colleague today." My father started and I glared at Alice with pure hate. Why hadn't she had the decency to tell me _this_ was going to happen? Because _this_ was the punishment, and god was it worse than the dog shelter thing… I knew what was coming… "And he was complaining about his kids. He told be they flunked a few classes and despite myself, I really couldn't help but tell him how mine were perfect angels when it came to school. Yeah, they may be quite a bunch to handle on normal circumstances, but when it came to academics, they have never disappointed me. He was very surprised of course, because he knew Rose was in Health class, the same as his daughter and she'd apparently done a terrible job on a project… a video I think."

I looked down at my empty notebook, a mixture of shame, embarrassment and the urge to cry in a corner of my closet until Carlisle told me it was all a joke and that he understood perfectly well why I left that room and he supported me in the fight against the antichrist filled me.

Edward frowned at me and even Carlisle paused a moment to look at me curiously, sympathetically, something that only made my guilt heavier. He was acting as if he had no idea whatsoever of what had happened, that Esme hadn't told him anything, that he had no clue I already had six in the subject and I was one inch away from completely flunking it. He could not be serious? Was this a bad joke? And if it wasn't, if he really had no idea… then it was so much worse. How was I supposed to tell him I'd failed just after I'd done the walkout of the century? I mean, he let me off the hook on that one, something I knew I didn't deserve, but this? This was like gruelling through all of Dante's infernos _and_ the purgatories.

"Well anyway…" he continued and all I wanted to do was bang my head against the wooden table until either my head or the wood broke, preferably my head. "And then again, I could boast Rose always complains how the class is so… boring, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, uninspiring, and found it ridiculously easy. I knew I shouldn't of, but I just couldn't resist, you know how mushy I turn when it comes to you guys…"

I looked around the table. Where the hell was Jasper? When you don't need him he's always there messing with your emotions and when you actually, desperately need his help the idiot's out hunting!

I turned to my father and he gave me the polite smile I'd seen on his godlike face so many times I'd lost the count. He was always a gentleman, even before the word took the meaning it has today, he was always, and would always be the epitome of manners and tact… and because of it, his punishment was so much worse – he showing me the way educated way I should've acted, not the rash decision I took. And excruciatingly he was rubbing it in my face to a point I was about to stand up and break the engine on my BMW as a masochistic self-punishment, because he was right, like always…

His phone rang, "Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, sorry for calling you on your day off but there's been a car crash and it's chaos." A faceless voice shouted on the other side. With that calm demeanour that had a whole personality off its own he nodded slightly to himself. "Don't worry, George, I'll be right there." Then he turned to us, real regret on his features, "Sorry, I've got to go."

We all nodded and he quickly left.

* * *

Once morning arrived we all trudged dejectedly into the ever boring Volvo, another wasted day in my life was soon to start…

"God, Rosalie, your thoughts are so emo I might as well buy you all the My Chemical Romance Cd's so you can go cry somewhere." Edward muttered angrily.

I ignored the comment. Nothing could foul my mood even more, the day was already ruined – I had to face the antichrist once again, and surrender to it. Fortunately, nobody said anything afterwards.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Alice screeched in her ear piercing high soprano voice. Edward hit the breaks with so much strength the car screeched just as load as my sister.

"Oh, crap." Was all Edward was able to utter. Jasper, Emmett and I stared fearfully at them. The tension was palpable and it increased with every single passing second until it reached to a point it had a life of its own. After what seemed a whole year, Alice dared to break the gut wrenching silence. And so softly, so quietly it was almost impossible to hear her, her sweet voice spoke the words I'd dreaded most.

"Rose..." She started and I felt so humanly vulnerable I was sure I'd throw up even though my bowls had long ceased to work. "…Rose... she's going to suspend you. Tomorrow."

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, my fear, worry, and vulnerability, all of it turned into irrational all consuming anger. I couldn't even see clearly.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE CAN DO THAT! AND WHY THE FUCK DID SHE WA-" I stopped mid sentence just as my brain made the connection. "THAT MENOPAUSIC BITCH! TOMORROW'S HER FUCKING EXAM! OH NO, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP SO EASILY! OH NO!"

And suddenly, I started laughing, I was laughing so hard I wasn't breathing any more. Everybody stared at me like a lunatic, and maybe they were right, maybe I had lost it. It was the only explanation to why I was laughing when I'd just been informed I flunked the only subject I was forbidden too, and not only did I fail it, but I failed it with a cero. God, the irony was just too much.

"Rosalie, what's so funny?" Jasper asked slowly, the way you speak to a five year old who'd just punched another kid in the playground for absolutely no reason.

"I'm going to be able to watch Sex and the City 2 before Alice." I spluttered in between laughs. Everybody remained silent for a second before they burst laughing just as loudly as me. Not even Alice could refrain herself. Soon enough the car was shaking and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew we were breaking it, but it was a Volvo, who cared?

"I wonder if Carlisle would like to come with me?" I asked and a new round of laughter erupted.

"That way you can have a family get together with Esme as well!" Emmett chortled.

"Oh this is just going to be so much fun!" I said, "Hey, dad, yo, wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? I got suspended so my schedule's free!"

Edward started driving again. "Don't worry, Rose. He isn't going to say anything."

"Yeah, I just saw and he actually takes your side… in a way. Because I mean, she deliberately waited until her exam so she could flunk you, and she did instigate it… so, he understands." Alice reassured me with a smile so bright she put the sun to shame. Jasper sent a wave of courage in my direction with a small nod.

Well at least all would be well… in a way… I mean, Alice had lost the bet, something that doesn't happen but once a century.

**Yep, I got suspended. And I saw Sex and the City. Which is a weird combination… jaja. **

**I have now no excuse to not update my other stories. I hope you liked this one, and indulge me telling me how much in a review XD Well it is my birthday… LOL.**


End file.
